Loiterer!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Introduction RP Memory Loss Loiterer! 111 Comments Arthur Arthur @Arthur_the_Goof 3 years ago ( It's not like he knew what he was doing, always hanging around the Society and peeking through windows to catch glimpses of the work done within. He'd seen crazy things - monsters, walls that changed at every available moment, and one time there was a rather loud gunshot sound - there, and it amazed him. One day someone left the door ajar, however, and, with a gaze glowing with curiosity and excitement, he sticks his head in the doorway, himself following after. And, of course, he didn't realize how rude and probably illegal it was. ) Hello? Anyone in here? ( His attention is quickly captured by the Leviathan overhead. ) Ooooo... Recommend 8 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod • 3 years ago That's Dave! 2 •Share › Avatar Arthur Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago ( He blinks, and then points at the skeleton. ) That guy? Ooh! 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Arthur • 3 years ago He's the Leviathan! 2 •Share › Avatar Arthur Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Oh! ( A bright grin blossoms on his face, and he promptly and proudly sticks his hand out, seemingly forgetting his blackened fingertips. ) My name's Arthur! 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Arthur • 3 years ago *Not knowing what's wrong with his hands, she shakes his wrist instead.* I'm Mz. Hyde, night manager here! 2 •Share › Avatar Arthur Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago ( He doesn't appear to mind the action much. ) Oh! Um.. What's here, exactly? I.. the door was open... 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Arthur • 3 years ago Are you a scientist? 2 •Share › Avatar Arthur Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago No! Are you? It seems so fun, and the stuff you guys work with is so pretty.. 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Arthur • 3 years ago If you're not a scientist, then are you someone in need of a job? 2 •Share › Avatar Arthur Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago .. Like what? 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Arthur • 3 years ago I dunno, cooking, fixing stuff, etc. 2 •Share › Avatar Arthur Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago I'd love to, but.. ( He sighs through his nose, rubbing the base of his neck with a tiny smile. ) My memory's a little.. out. 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Arthur • 3 years ago You have amnesia? Don't worry, you're not the first one! 2 •Share › Avatar Arthur Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Really? Shoot, what did that doctor lady say I had.. um.. ( He snaps his fingers until the thought arrives. ) Short- uh, it was short term memory something... 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Arthur • 3 years ago Short term memory loss? 2 •Share › Avatar Arthur Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Yes, that! 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Arthur • 3 years ago Like Dory! 2 •Share › Avatar Arthur Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Like.. Who? 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Arthur • 3 years ago Nevermind.... 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Nex poked her head through the mouth. "Who the bloody ell are you?" She asked. 2 •Share › Avatar Arthur Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago ( His jaw drops, and he begins to bound up and down on the balls of his feet. ) How'd you get up there? 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Arthur • 3 years ago "I jumped." Nex stated as if he was stupid. "but anwser my question be for I send M weapon through your arm. 2 •Share › Avatar Arthur Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago • edited ( Whatever the weapon was, it didn't sound pleasant, and so Arthur made an effort to seem small. He scratched the back of his head nervously. ) Oh! Um, s- sorry. My name's Arthur! 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Arthur • 3 years ago "why are you in here?" Nex asked glaring. 2 •Share › Avatar Arthur Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago .. Um.. The door was.. open?... 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Arthur • 3 years ago "its illegal to trespass" nex said jumping down in front of him. 2 •Share › Avatar Arthur Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago ( His gaze fleets around, panicked, and he holds his hands in front of him, a poor attempt at placating. His fingertips are black. ) I- illegal? I'm sorry, my memory is... it isn't, um- I'll go. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Arthur • 3 years ago "what happened to your fingers? Demon touched?" Nex asked. 2 •Share › Avatar Arthur Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago ( His breaths goes to sharp, abrupt halt, and words spill out of his mouth. ) I- I don't know, um, I don't remember, I- uh.. I'll just be going now. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Arthur • 3 years ago "okay" nex said turning. "b-bye now" she waved him off. 2 •Share › Avatar Arthur Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago ( He practically sprints out. ) 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Arthur • 3 years ago She jumped up and laid back down in the skeleton smiling. 2 •Share › Avatar Arthur Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Aaand he's gone! That was interesting, to say the least. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Arthur • 3 years ago (yep a calmer intro with nex) 1 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Arthur • 3 years ago ( ...Ugh. Warned Ya! ) 2 •Share › Avatar Arthur Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago Shh. Alternative timelines exist for this very purpose, yes? *Mun slithers away.* 3 •Share › Avatar Silverliné Carew Arthur • 3 years ago • edited ( Internal Dialogue time! ) ( From the window, a girl watches. Hate was an action she vowed never to follow through and yet...and yet she felt it when she listened to the exchange just outside. A boy just as small, just as weak and scared as she being bullied by an old hag, face already distorted with the years of hatred due to catch up with her...sooner rather than later, from the looks of it. "That's not very nice." "You know it's true. Look at how ugly those frown lines make her. The witch deserves a cursed face." "You DON'T know her. She is certainly acting the bully, but that gives you no right to insult her so. Apologize." "For the truth?" "Apologize." "Fine. I take it back" Outside, Arthur can see the young lady watching him. Her body is stiffer than is necessary, fists clenched at her sides. Her face, however, is painted with remorse and a tender sympathy. "I wish I could help you" ) 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts • 3 years ago Artemis had been lingering around the halls himself, and though he appears somewhat startled at the visitor, his gaze softens. "That's the Leviathan. No idea what it really is, but it's what everyone calls it." 2 •Share › Avatar Arthur chatterghosts • 3 years ago ( He gives a small gasp, expression melting into one of understanding. ) ... Oh. Huh! Does it have a name-- wait, yes, you said Leviat- lev... Um.. That, yeah. 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Arthur • 3 years ago Artemis lets out a good-humored snort, sauntering over. He seems far more at ease, now. "So, are you a new Lodger?" 2 •Share › Avatar Arthur chatterghosts • 3 years ago Um.. What's a Lodger? 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Arthur • 3 years ago He blinks, letting out a tiny laugh, "Do you know where you are?" 2 •Share › Avatar Arthur chatterghosts • 3 years ago ( He scratches the nape of his neck. ) No? 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Arthur • 3 years ago Artemis' brow furrows. "... The Society of Arcane Sciences?" 2 •Share › Avatar Arthur chatterghosts • 3 years ago ( He stops, hands dropping to his sides. ) My memory's a bit.. um, off. 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Arthur • 3 years ago "... Oh. Oh, dear, I'm sorry. Do you have a name?" His tone softens. Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees the strangely dark fingertips, but he elects to say nothing. 2 •Share › Avatar Arthur chatterghosts • 3 years ago Yes! My name's Arthur. 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Arthur • 3 years ago "Just... Just Arthur?" 2 •Share › Avatar Arthur chatterghosts • 3 years ago Well, yes... Is that a bad thing? 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Arthur • 3 years ago "Well, no, it's just... concerning. Why don't you have anyone to help you with what you forget?" 2 •Share › Avatar Arthur chatterghosts • 3 years ago ( His shrug is small. ) Well, I guess it's that I don't remember who can... 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Arthur • 3 years ago ".. Oh.. Right." He clears his throat, and as the thought occurs, he asks, "Do you have somewhere to stay?" 2 •Share › Avatar Arthur chatterghosts • 3 years ago Well, I hung around this pub for a bit.. The lady was very kind! ( His smile is warm, albeit lopsided. ) Her name was, uh.. Bella! But she's not around anymore, so, uh... 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Arthur • 3 years ago "Oh! Well, that's good, I suppose, but what now?" 2 •Share › Avatar Arthur chatterghosts • 3 years ago ( He merely shrugs. ) 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Arthur • 3 years ago "Wh--... dear, d'you need a place to stay? My brother's.. out, right now," he says, voice endearing and soft. "I've got a bed, should you need one." 2 •Share › Avatar Arthur chatterghosts • 3 years ago ( His eyes come alight with awe.) Do you really? 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Arthur • 3 years ago Artemis tips his head back in a warm laugh. "Of course, hon. C'mon, I'll show you." He turns on a heel and strides for the stairs. Something about the man was friendly, and inviting, and though he had felt doubt on the offer, he felt required to help. It was his job to open his arms up to the people who needed it, correct? 2 •Share › Avatar Arthur chatterghosts • 3 years ago Wait! ( He cries, eyes wide. ) Why-- I might not even remember you tomorrow! Why are you being so nice to me? 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Arthur • 3 years ago Artemis stops, his smile softening. "I've always felt a need to help people. I don't know your story yet, but I firmly believe that you deserve an equal opportunity." 2 •Share › Avatar Arthur chatterghosts • 3 years ago ( Arthur looks appalled. Was this man some kind of angel? ) I-U...uh, alright. Lead the way! 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Arthur • 3 years ago (( And that'll be a the-end for now, I gotta run! )) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll chatterghosts • 3 years ago ( XD I see what you're doing there~! ) 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (( shshHHHHSBSH SHHH SHH ARTEMIS IS JUST BEING NICE )) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll chatterghosts • 3 years ago (Sure he is. *eye roll* ) 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (( Are you trying to say that Artemis isn't the type of person who would let a person stay where their missing brother would normally reside? )) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll chatterghosts • 3 years ago (Arty would be the type a person to offer a room to anyone in need but you know...missing brother and all? ...be a bit concerned here and all his stuff is still in the room and Elias will come back and he probably won't be happy if Arty gave up his room...then again he could stay with Richard...but then again Richard sleeping never ends well... Also side note: and I know Arty isn't like this but it could be misinterpreted that Arty is replacing Elias for a new model brother named Arthur....just saying...) 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (( 1) Do you honestly and truly think that Elias leaves his important stuff lying around? Reaaallly? He's a mess, but he's not that bad. 2) Arty isn't the type to think towards the future, dammit! Buuut, he does know a guy. His wife's .. guy. That, uh, came out wrong. 3) nO STOP DECEMBER THIRD JUST FOUR DAYS DAMMIT )) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll chatterghosts • 3 years ago ( 1. Fair point but I figured his clothes and other random things might still be taking up space. 2. ...We'll we all know the relationship that Arty and his wife have so I wouldn't be surprised....but it's good to hear you have a solution! Otherwise someone might be in the attic or basement closets. 3. IT'S NOT SOON ENOUGH!!! THE SAD AND BEATEN ELIAS ON MY COMPUTER SAYS IT'S NOT SOON ENOUGH!!!! DX ) 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (( 1) Clothes.. don't take up that much space? And Elias moved around a lot, he didn't have the space for extra junk! 2) Bess frens! It's also likely she'll be a tag along for the, for lack of a better word, manhunt. 3) We don't talk about that. )) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll chatterghosts • 3 years ago ( 1. I wasn't sure how many outfits Elias had and random stuff. 2. XD I love it! We'll finally get to met his wife! <3 3. Really!? Because I've been talking about that to everyone! >:( not on hear cause spoilers but in school I've been walking up my friends randomly, showing them that picture, and then crying...they put up with so much! :") ) 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (( Oh man. I hooked up with some pals to help me do some art pieces for that manhunt - if you cried then... )) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll chatterghosts • 3 years ago (...*sigh*...I'll go get the tissues...) 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (( A good idea; many talented friends helped me! )) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll chatterghosts • 3 years ago (*goes out and buys ALL the tissues*) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago • edited Dr. Weir had been up all night, busy first with Nex, then preparing the day's offerings at the bakery where he now worked, then going over timeline projections with Harry till his brain had practically frozen over. He hadn't eaten in hours and his back was killing him, but at least he'd get there in time. He still had on the blue waistcoat he'd set out in the previous night. He climbed up the steps to the Society's door rather stiffly; he'd had to allow extra time to account for it. "You," he said upon reaching the top, then yawned involuntary. "Person with inky fingers...please don't go in just yet," he requested with a polite and bleary desperation. 3 •Share › Avatar Arthur Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago ( Arthur stops in his tracks and his fingers draw back almost involuntarily, curling up and retreating into his sleeves. He faces the doctor with a smile. ) Um.. Did I do something wrong? 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Arthur • 3 years ago • edited "No, no, not at all," Lewis reassured him. "I'm simply looking out for your safety. There's a hot-tempered werecat in the main hall at the moment, and I don't wish you to get injured or scared off. Whereas if you'll wait a minute or two, she'll grow bored and leave, and other lodgers will welcome you with open arms. I'm Lewis Weir, by the way," he said, extending his hand, "and I'm terribly sorry about my manner of addressing you earlier; I just don't know your name and had to get your attention before it was too late." 1 •Share › Avatar Arthur Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago ( There was a moment of silence before Arthur responded, and as he held Lewis' gaze, he could feel his own guards heighten around this man. He could feel the underlying exhaustion, among other things, that Lewis was enduring currently, but what else was there? Something about Lewis' bearing, however small, had tipped him off. For all Arthur's shortcomings, few people could get an act past him. Bella had always said he had a gift in who to place his faith in, and here it was, playing out. To Lewis, it would seem that, for what he could possibly read off of Arthur, the other could reciprocate. The stare he'd fixed on Lewis was arresting, calculatory, contrary to each and every other behavior he displayed. Arthur smiled, gently shaking the man's hand. ) Arthur! Thanks for lookin' out for me. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Arthur • 3 years ago "You are most welcome," he returned, his handshake a genial one. He chuckled. "I confess I don't know quite what to make of you just yet, but an acquaintance of mine insists you're important to the timeline of this place, so here I am." At the very least, this "Arthur" seemed perceptive. That was a rare treat. He relaxed a bit, looking a little less strained, though no less exhausted. It was not unlike the feeling of doffing one's shoes after a hard day at work. He took out his pocket watch. Two minutes and...seventeen seconds more, and they'd be in the clear. Although he hoped to help Nex come to terms with the reality of her situation (if she'd only let him!), he wasn't about to stand for any more collateral damage, which was what Harry'd predicted might happen if she was the first lodger this new arrival encountered. "You look as if you have questions, Arthur," he acknowledged. "Would it ease your mind to ask them of me?" What Arthur would perceive of Weir: Simultaneously calculating and friendly, neither mannerism an act. Totally genuine, yet holding something back. (A part of himself? Or merely pertinent information?) Cautious yet daring; subtle in his directness. A living, breathing contradiction that nonetheless stayed true to itself. Trustworthy? A feeling that, yes, under the right circumstances, a man couldn't have a more loyal friend than he. Under the wrong ones...relentless danger. Which were these? It remained to be seen. Judging from the look in his eye, this was a neutral to somewhat favorable truce, a probationary period, with good fellow-feeling unless or until Arthur hurt someone here. A feeling Weir longed to "play nice", yet out of prudence had to keep an eye out for potential danger. see more 2 •Share › Avatar Arthur Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago ( It had been one of Bella's wiser words: 'Never trust the man who casts a look over his shoulder. Destruction is sure to fall into step behind him.' Of course, Arthur had always attributed it to her adulterous husband, but now... As fervently as he wanted to place faith in Lewis already, even his easy-trusting nature wouldn't allow it. Not this man, not here. There wasn't much to gain from Arthur: he was as blank as he described himself, eyes wide and twinkling with merriment. There was no past to read from him; he didn't have one. Arthur himself didn't know that he had been assuming anything about Lewis. He didn't know better, and it didn't do any favors for him in trusting his perceptions. He relaxes, the previous warmth of his tone returning. ) Oh, well.. Um, I s'pose. What exactly is this.. place? 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Arthur • 3 years ago "The Society for Arcane Sciences," answered Lewis. "A pet project of Dr. Henry Jekyll's. All manner of 'rogue science', as he calls it, can be found here. It's a relatively controlled environment in which to study the more esoteric branches of the ever-growing tree of knowledge." He seemed proud of the place himself. 1 •Share › Avatar Arthur Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago ( The same statement could've been made with half the words, he thought. Additionally, relatively controlled? That didn't sound terribly truthful...but he could've just been remembering things incorrectly. That was common. ) So it's a... giant science mansion? ( His eyes widen, brimming with pure excitement. ) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Arthur • 3 years ago "Precisely," he said, grin broadening. Despite his exhaustion, he shared some of the same excitement himself. He glanced at the watch again. About a minute and a half to go... 1 •Share › Avatar Arthur Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago So, what do you do? 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Arthur • 3 years ago • edited "My personal area of study is transcendental metaphysics, with an emphasis on the soul and its permutations." A yawn threatened to overtake him, but he stifled it. "In addition, I assist Dr. Lanyon--the other co-founder--with damage control, for lack of a better term." He honestly couldn't think of one at the moment. It was a struggle just to remain standing, so he leaned against one of the columns, the knuckles of one hand against the small of his back. If he could only get it to crack, it would relieve some of the pain...but there was too much tension in it for that. "What do you seek to do?" he returned. 1 •Share › Avatar Arthur Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago ( Now offered the question, it begged a proper answer: what exactly was he doing here? What was his goal? It was agiven that he couldn't recall that, either. ) W-well, I dunno...I'm not the sciencey type, but the door was open, and - ( Try as he might, he couldn't seem to quiet himself enough to explain, and so the nervous rambling kept coming. ) - and half the time, I can't even remember I stick around here! If I could, that'd be great, because I probably did have a goal, right? And then I realized that trespassing might be illegal, but I can't really remember, because -- ( When he breaks to take a breath, his words set in, and he quiets a considerable amount. ) ...Anyway, I don't do science. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Arthur • 3 years ago • edited "Memory troubles?" echoed Lewis. "Hm.... You may just be in luck. We've an excellent psychologist on staff; perhaps he might be able to help you." A pause, as he considered the other matter. "You know..." he said, grin morphing to a conspiratorial smirk as he raised his brows, "if someone leaves the door open, it doesn't legally qualify as trespassing." He checked the time. Sixteen seconds to go. "Anyone who'd try to attack you wouldn't have a leg to stand on before a judge...not that that will even be an issue in, oh, about three seconds." He checked his watch one last time. "And there we are," he declared. He exhaled softly in relief, the last dribs of adrenaline draining away. He looked as tired as he felt. "Feel free," he said with a weary smile and a nod from Arthur to the door. 1 •Share › Avatar Arthur Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago ( At least he didn't have to feel guilty now. He treaded lightly as he entered the foyer, but all shreds of former discreetness were dropped as he saw the magnificent glowing skeleton. The way his eyes light up is much akin to a child's on Christmas. ) N- no way! What is that?! 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Arthur • 3 years ago • edited Weir followed, and settled himself into a chair with a tired smile. "Leviathan," he said...and promptly fell into a comfortable doze. ((And I'm sure nearly any of the other lodgers' interactions with Arthur could follow from here. Lewis is simply in the background. In the chair.)) 1 •Share › Avatar Arthur Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago That's alright - thank you for joining me! I truly enjoyed their interactions. Arthur's subconsciously perceptive, a trait that doesn't come out too often... 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Arthur • 3 years ago ((I'm so glad! I did, too. Arthur's a very intriguing character. I'm interested to see how future interactions will go. It was my genuine pleasure to roleplay with you.)) 1 •Share › Avatar Silverliné Carew • 3 years ago ( A solid week of illness. A solid week of pounding headaches and runny eyes, an unusable nose, and a sore on the corner of her mouth that had resigned itself to forming a conveniently visible scar on the tissue connecting it to her cheek. Wonderful. Her voice had not recovered as quickly. "It never does" She thought mournfully. "If this is any indication of what your singing will be like, you're in great trouble" It was true, but for now she was grateful to be out of the bedroom, cognoscente and...for once..fine. Her thoughts are interrupted when she notices the front door ajar. Her heart skips a panicked beat when she notices someone behind it. An intruder. A boy. "Are they creepy? Should we go fetch Jasper?" Her mind relaxes as she pictures the orange warrior. A new feeling washes over her, however. "What if he's not a creep? What if he's like me? She'll skin him alive for breaching our security either way. I'm going to go say hi." "ARE YOU INSANE? Fine fine. Don't come crying to me if he has his way with you." A few minutes later, Arthur's excited face is met with a smaller one. Her eyes, although curious and kind, are cautious and filled with a skepticism. She slowly echoes his question. ) ...Hello? see more 2 •Share › Avatar Arthur Silverliné Carew • 3 years ago ( Arthur stops, and though he looks frightened for a moment, he relaxes. This woman looked kind. He felt silly, an adult who couldn't remember what exactly this place was, but it still begged to be asked. ) Oh! Um, my apologies? I didn't rememb- I didn't know anyone was here.. 3 •Share › Avatar Silverliné Carew Arthur • 3 years ago ( "aw look! He's as scared as you are!" ) ( The corners of her mouth twitch for a moment, briefly flashing a small amused smile. ) Didn't know.. other people were here? That's... ( " a pretty great accomplishment. " Rude. ) ... pretty hard to do. With all due respect sir, this place may be easy to hide in, but it is loud and busy. ( "...Did you just invite him to squat with you? ) Have you not been here long? 2 •Share › Avatar Arthur Silverliné Carew • 3 years ago Not at all -- well, actually, I could be wrong...my memory comes and goes. What I did last week is beyond me... 2 •Share › Avatar Silverliné Carew Arthur • 3 years ago ( She eyes him thoughtfully. ) Hmm okay. Well fair enough! You happen to be on the doorstep of the Society for Arcane Sciences! ( "so... If you can't remember, why are you here?" ) ( She clears her throat, a gesture not unnecessary given all the mucus. ) So wh-what brings you here? 2 •Share › Avatar Arthur Silverliné Carew • 3 years ago ( He seems to blank for a moment. ) I don't know.. 2 •Share › Avatar Silverliné Carew Arthur • 3 years ago • edited You... don't know? ( She stands for a moment, trying to think of how next to respond. Suddenly she brightens. ) Do you have a letter? 2 •Share › Avatar Arthur Silverliné Carew • 3 years ago Umm.. ( He pats himself down, before shrugging. ) ..no. 2 •Share › Avatar Silverliné Carew Arthur • 3 years ago • edited Did you- ...No, you probably wouldn't remember if someone asked you here. ( She cocks her head to the right. ) ...How did you find this place? ( Edit: oh hey it went through! that's a first! Thank you benevolent Mod <3 So yeah, don't use the word I used unless you want to be trapped in spammy comment hell. ) •Share › Avatar Starry Eyed • 3 years ago Footsteps? Who. Heavy. Unsure. Not anyone familiar. What? Did some homeless man wander into the buildin'? *Niamh peaked through an intricate mess of gears and had a good look at the man* huh close enough I suppose. *She moved from beneath the floor and a few paces ahead of the man, below a loose tile and POP* " 'ELLO THERE STRANGA" 2 •Share › Avatar Arthur Starry Eyed • 3 years ago ( The man lets out a yelp, primarily due to his surprise. This is promptly shadowed by awe. ) How'd you get down there? 2 •Share › Avatar Starry Eyed Arthur • 3 years ago *Niamh face spread wide in a devilish smile* "Would ya like to see?" 3 •Share › Avatar Arthur Starry Eyed • 3 years ago ( He grins. ) Sure! 3 •Share › Avatar Starry Eyed Arthur • 3 years ago • edited *She offered a dust and grease covered hand (and trust me you do not want to see the other)* "The name's Niamh and you are?" 2 •Share › Avatar Arthur Starry Eyed • 3 years ago Arthur! ( He takes the hand, his own fingertips completely black...though not stained, by any means. ) 3 •Share › Avatar Starry Eyed Arthur • 3 years ago (heeeeeyy I forgot to mention but Niamh is a burn victim too, I don't have a picture right now but I think I left 2 in the Sing conversation thing you wanted to know what this vvv as about :}) *A flash of a pain streaked across Niamh's half charred face when she saw his hands* *Instead of commenting she plastered on another smile* "MIND THE FALL" *and with that she dragged Arthur down into the depths giggling all the way down* 2 •Share › Avatar Arthur Starry Eyed • 3 years ago That's interesting! Arthur's fingers aren't burnt, and they feel as they normally would, but they just sort of... fade to black. ( He, too, giggles on the way down, but it's far more nervous. ) Where are we going? 3 •Share › − Avatar Starry Eyed Arthur • 3 years ago (oh wat I'm sorry, that's really cool though :D) "toooooOOOOOoooooooo MY HUMBLE ABODE" *she called after him, until the both of them ... were still surrounded by dark; echo-y, large you can assume but completely pitch black, even unable to see your own hands* 2 •Share › Avatar Arthur Starry Eyed • 3 years ago Ooo... This is weird.. 2 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy